


we loved like fools

by Contr4st



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seijou, Self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contr4st/pseuds/Contr4st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks of Oikawa with snotty noses and tear stained cheeks, and laughs at the fact that the brunette has always looked ugly when he cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we loved like fools

**Author's Note:**

> Title is adapted from a line in 'Fools' by Lauren Aquilina. ^_^  
> Gosh asdfghh this is my first fic on this site and I'm just askdhfblafwiufl. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Possible spoilers if you haven't been up to date with the manga, continue at your own risk. :P

Oikawa has never been anything less than first to Hajime. And it has been that way for as long as Hajime can remember, since there wasn't a timeline in his memory that does not include Oikawa Tooru. 

(He thinks of Oikawa with snotty noses and tear stained cheeks, and laughs at the fact that the brunette has always looked ugly when he cried.)

~

When they were five, Hajime discovers a strange fascination with insects, and he would head out with his net and jelly jars to look for them in the midst of tall grass and muddy ponds. Oikawa drags himself along most of the time, bringing his "Iwa-chan don't you find them disgusting?"s and "Don't touch me after you touched those bugs Iwa-chan"s. 

(Iwa-chan Iwa-chan Iwa-chan.)

When they were five, Iwaizumi Hajime did not have many friends, but he had his insects, and Oikawa.

~

Hajime is seven years old when he is caught in a summer rain (with Oikawa). 

~

In middle school, he realizes that Oikawa Tooru was what people considered to be beautiful. 

(And sometimes Hajime asks himself why he hasn't noticed sooner.)

He chucks a volleyball at the brunette when he agrees to take pictures with his fangirls. 

~

In high school, Oikawa spends his days in the volleyball court until the sun bleeds into the horizon, as if there weren't nearly as many hours as he would've liked. 

(There probably weren't.)

In high school, Oikawa spends his nights (whatever was left of them) studying video footage of Kageyama's and Ushijima's games, despite Iwaizumi's incessant urging for him to go to sleep. 

"Honestly," he sighs to himself. 

"Why do I even bother?" 

(Iwaizumi wonders how living with Oikawa could seem so domestic.)

~

They lose the third set of the match to Karasuno, and Hajime remembers Oikawa's face when he shakes hands with Sawamura. 

"Well," Oikawa is walking in front of the team.

"I guess I'll be treating you guys to ramen."

(Hajime thinks that he would probably have seen glassy eyes and strained lips if Oikawa was next to him.)

"Stop it, Oikawa." Hajime feels like he doesn't even have the energy to shoot a glare right now, so he settles for a tired stare at Oikawa's back. 

~

"Captain keys are not supposed to be used for midnight practices." 

(Sometimes Hajime thinks of Oikawa as a star burning too bright before it collapses in on itself, and he remembers he's afraid of incandescence.)

Oikawa looks up from the volleyball in his hand, at Hajime's moon-shadowed silhouette. 

"Are you going to stop me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa tries for a wicked smile, but in the the dark it looks more like a grimace. He meets Hajime's gaze, and Hajime sees lightning in the other boy's eyes. 

He forgets the moment when he strides forward and smashes Oikawa's lips to his, the taller boy emitting a stifled sound of surprise. Their teeth clack at the contact and Hajime feels a cut on his bottom lip when he pulls away. 

"Well that certainly worked." Oikawa breaks the silence. 

Hajime swallows, and looks to the hardwood floor. 

And suddenly Oikawa's lips were on his again, and this time the kiss was gentler than the first, as their breaths mingled in the stuffy gym. 

All Hajime could make out were burning stars and glowing embers. 

~

They were in university now. 

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa drags out the syllables in the nickname, face already breaking into a playful grin as he wraps his arms around Hajime. 

Hajime can feel Tooru's visage pressed into the crook of his neck, and leans back into the taller man's warmth. 

"What are you making, Iwa-chan?" Tooru nuzzles his face into Hajime's neck, "I could smell it all the way from the living room."

"Breakfast." And Hajime can feel himself relaxing into Tooru's embrace. 

"Mmm~ Can't wait." Tooru gives Hajime a chaste peck on the cheek before he skips out of the kitchen. 

 

~

 

End.


End file.
